Who am I?
by Blade100
Summary: First stroy be nice.When a weird pod hits the hyper force discover another robot monkey,but he has no memory of his past.But when they discover it will he still be considered a friend?
1. So Who am I

A/N Hey guys, I'm new here names Blade100. This is my first story so be nice okay, please. This is the first of a three part trilogy.

Who am I?

It was a calm day in Shugazoom City.

EHEHEHEHEH (attempt at alarm)

"Gibson whats going on?" Chiro asked as he and the team ran in to the main room. "I'm not sure some strange pod like object is coming fast, about a few miles away" Gibson answered. "We should investigate this immediately" Antauri advised. "Right" Chiro said "MONKEYS MOBILIZE!" He ordered and they soon left.

They soon headed for the area in the desert outside Shuggazoom City. As they soon got there they soon discovered the pod had hit a rocky mountain…hard. They found the pod with hundreds of dents, both big and small.

Suddenly the pod started to slowly open up. "Team get ready for anything" Chiro told ordered. The steam came out as the pod slowly opened. And out came…the body of a robot monkey.

The team looked amazed, the strange monkey laid there not moving. The monkey was grey with red markings instead of white like them. "Is he alive" Otto asked. "I'm not sure" Gibson responded approaching the monkey's body. "Well, we can't just leave him here" Sprx said. "Sprxs right…for once, we should help him" Nova said agreeing with Sprx. They quickly grabbed the monkey and left back to Shuggazoom.

When they got back and putting him in the med-lab he finally awoke. "W-w-where am I"? He muttered. "Our robot, whats your name? Chiro asked. "I-I-I don't know!

End of chapter one

A/N Yes, I know slow beginning just read the next chapter, hopefully it will pick up. Do RnR soon


	2. Blade, I like it

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed, even if there is a little. Now time for chapter two!

Blade?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sprx asked. "It's not just my name I don't know anything!" he screamed. "Sounds like you and this guy will be good friends, Sprx" Nova spoke whispering into Sprx ear. Before Sprx could say any come back, Gibson said how odd." "What is it Gibson" Antauri asked.

"Look on the screen when we found the pod he was in it had hundreds of dents, but I don't see any damage on him". "Perhaps the shell of the pod was two strong" Antauri suggested. "No I examined a piece of metal on it and it wasn't that powerful." Gibson responded. "Take this for example if one of us was in there, we probably still be knocked out for a few more days."

"And there something else" he said still observing the screen. "What?" "Look at his arms if my computer is right, which it is, he has a large amount of power in his arms."

"Very odd", "I know." I wonder Gibson thought. He then walked over to the strange monkey.

"Excuse me" Gibson said. "Yes, uhhh" he said stopping not knowing Gibson's name. "Oh yeah I forgot my name's Chiro I'm leader of the Hyper force" Chiro said. "My names Sprx-77, but my friends call me Sprx." "I'm Nova." "My names Otto". "I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but please just call me Gibson." "Gibson" he said trying his name "okay what do you need, Gibson"

"I want you to concentrate on your arms and think power" he said. "Uhh okay, sure" he said wondering what he wanted. He closed his purple eyes, and concentrated.

Suddenly his hands disappeared, and in there place appeared two long red energy blades. "AHHHHH! My hands, where are my hands!" He screamed. "Wow, that's amazing Blade" Otto said in amazement.

Suddenly the monkey stopped and said "Blade?" He then looked around and said "who's Blade?" "You are, you have two blades so, why not" Otto simply said. "Hey I like it, Blade" Sprx said. "Okay then, I guess you guys can just call me Blade" Blade said approving the name. "Okay, Blade are you ready for a tour of the Super robot" Chiro asked. "Okay, uuhhh just one thing" Blade said. "Yeah, what is it" Nova asked. "How do I get my hands back?"


	3. Power

A/N Hello and thanks to my reviewers. Here invisible money for all. (Starts throwing invisible money)This story will have around 5 or more chapters. So let us begin, shall we?

Power

After getting Blade to get his hands back, the team was showing him around. "Here is the training room" Chiro said. "Wow" Blade said "how does it work." "Let us show you Nova if you may" Antauri said. "With pleasure" Nova answered, as she walked over to center of the room.

"Okay Gibson, hit it!" Soon 5 lasers came out of the wall. Suddenly Blade felt an insane urge. He soon jumped and in and his swords appeared and grew longer like whips, and cut 2 lasers. His swords then shrunk again and spilt like a chopper and hovered in the air. Then one turn back to normal as he flew to another and sliced it in half. Next his swords spun like drills as a beam of energy was just about to hit him. He quickly blocked with his drill, and it shot right back destroying it instantly. Finally he jumped and sliced the last one in half.

The team just stood there not believing what they just saw. "That was amazing" Chiro said. "Yes, quite amazing" Gibson said a bit suspicious of what he just saw. "How did I do that?" Blade asked. "All I did was looked at the lasers and well you know." "Perhaps just a side affect of your crashing to Shuggazoom, making you jumpy" Antauri said. "Yeah, right, okay let's continue the tour" Blade said hoping Antauri was right.

As they left Gibson stopped Antauri and said. "Did you see that?" "Gibson don't get suspicious" Antauri warned. Gibson let out a sigh "yes, I suppose your right" he said. And they both ran off to catch up with the others.

Suddenly the alarm started blazing. "What is it now?!" Chiro screamed. "Formless heading fast" Gibson told the team. The screen then changed to reveal hundreds of formless on motorcycles (like the first episode); others are flying, and also the largest ones. "Blade you stay here we'll go take care of this" Chiro ordered as they left to go in there robot parts. "Right Chiro" he answered.

As they got there Super robot begun battle with the large blob creatures. The robot gave a left kick slicing one in half. As another grabbed the robot from behind and started to crush the robot. Luckily the robot flipped over crushing the blob. Unfortunaly the robot soon fell, and the Hyper force charged out fighting hard. Inside the robot Blade saw the fight and sadly his friends were losing.

"I have to help them" he said even though he didn't exactly know how. He jumped out of the robot and concentrated and his swords appeared. "Get away from my friends" he screamed slicing a formless on a motorcycle, then jumping on the motorcycle. "Hey how do you stop" he screamed running right through a few formless. Finally he stopped and said "let me give some advice stay away from my friends." He looked around the Formless looked confused. But right now he didn't care well here I go, he thought.

A/N Yep we leave on sort of cliff hanger. Don't worry I'll update soon. RnR please.


	4. Home

A/N Thank you my reviewers for all your reviews. You are all very nice thank you. Here's the next part of The Blade trilogy Who am I?

Home

Blade charged with formless all around him, and his friends somewhere in this mess. Don't worry guys I'm coming he thought. He sliced through a formless, but it was like killing one another took its place. They continued attacking one fell after another it was almost like they didn't want to fight him.

Suddenly the Boomtube appeared in the air holding his friends in its arms. "Guys!" Blade screamed. Man I have to remember how did all those moves. He concentrated hard and the formless still didn't attack him. Suddenly his swords grew to whips. "Yes!" Blade screamed as he jumped off a formless head. He then wrapped his whip around Boom tube's leg.

Then next thing he knew he was in a strange room with walls looking like rock, but he didn't care he then moved fast and sliced Boom tubes legs and arms off. Just then guess who woke up, yep the Hyper force.

"Guys do you know where we are" Blade asked. "The Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King's base" Antauri answered. "Man this bad lets call the robot and spilt" Sprx told. "Right" Chiro agreed. Just then the wall opens to reveal Mandarin and thousands of monsters. "Monkey team run!!" Chiro ordered running through a door.

Soon they found a dead end. "You got to be kidding me" Sprx complained. They then turned around and got in to a battle form for the last fight. But Blade was exploring the wall he then touched a spot and it opened. "Guys come on" he ordered. And they left again. "Hey how did you do that" Otto asked. He merely shrugged and said "luckily guess". They continued running and oddly Blade knew where to go and which way didn't lead to an exit.

Okay that's it how do you know this?" Gibson asked. "I don't know I just keep getting urges" he explained. "He knows because he was here before" a voice was heard, and then a wall opened to reveal the Skeleton King. "What do you mean?" Blade asked. You mean you don't remember your past, who you were, what you?" "If you know tell me" Blade ordered. "It is simple your past was as my slave, I created you!!"


	5. In the end

A/N Thank you one and all for your reviews. You're all nice.

Oh yes I don't own any character except Blade if I did this would be the Hyper Force's movie

In the end

"Y-y-you created me" Blade stuttered. "You were made to destroy the Hyper Force, and help me kill all life in the universe, unfortunaly when I sent you to destroy the Shuggazoom and the monkey team; you had been knocked out and lost your mission data." Skeleton King explained.

"This whole time my past was a slave for a monster" Blade muttered falling to his knees. "I won't do anything for you!" Blade screamed. "You will when you remember your past" as Skeleton King shot a purple lighting shot out of his hand. It hit Blade as all his past was shown in his mind like a movie. All the people he killed, the worlds he burned, and the lives he ruined.

"Blade are you ok?" Chiro asked afraid to hear the answer. "I'm better then okay Chiro, I'm back" he said turning around a strange black aura around him. "I can feel it all the power, my past, I can't believe I forgot my love of evil, and how much I hate you monkey team." He then charged forward blades out.

He then nearly hit Otto luckily he got his buzz saws, and blocked it. He then jumped and nearly sliced Otto, but he then kicked Otto down and burned his arm right off. "Who's next?" Blade asked.

"Otto!" Gibson screamed drills at the ready. "Ya know Gibson; I heard what you said about me. I guess you were right, be proud because you'll never be right again, heck you'll never even think again" Blade warned. He then extended his blade and grabbed and burned his leg. "AHHH!" Gibson screamed as Blade then threw him into the wall then his swords split to the chopper form and cut both of his arms off

Tears appeared in Nova's eyes "you'll pay for this!" She then charged forward, Blade grabbed her fist and the two grappled. Sadly Nova's strength was nowhere near Blade's. "Sorry littlie girl, I am the strongest" Blade said and threw Nova in the air. 'Bye-bye" he said jumping and gave Nova hundreds of cuts all over her body.

He then got hit by a red electric blast hit. "Nice try Sprx" Blade as electricity continue hitting him, yet he was unharmed. He then moved fast and punched Sprx in the head. Then he grabbed Sprxs tail and spun him around and threw him to the wall. He then finished Sprx by attacking Sprx with a flurry of strikes, and Sprxs body fell to the ground.

He then saw Antauri screaming "monkey mind scream" Sadly it missed. An idea formed in Blade's twisted head. "Monkey mind scream!" He said copying the attack except twice as strong. It hit Antauri hard and he fell to the ground.

"ANTAURI!" Chiro screamed. And with tears in his eyes said "chiro spearo" as a lighting bolt formed in his arms and he threw it fast. Blade then concentrated and some energy came out of his arms and became a shield reflecting and hitting Chiro as he fell to the ground.

"My king the Hyper Force is defeated" Blade said bowing to S.K. "Yes and the rest of the universe shall follow" as Skeleton King laughed.

Suddenly…..

A/N Don't worry I'm not leaving the story there

Review Please


	6. Sorry

A/N thank you one and all for your kind reviews youre all nice. Here is the final part of Who am I? But don't worry it's a trilogy so I'll make more soon.

Still don't own anyone but me and Blade

Oh yeah and if any of you are Star Wars fans look for my story Two Jedi and review please!

Sorry

Suddenly Chiro and Antauri both got back up again, and both used monkey mind scream on the Blade. Blade quickly put a shield up and blast hit it about to reflect. "Foolish monkeys" Skeleton said. "The only fool I see is you my king" Blade said. "What!" suddenly Blade turned towards S.K and the monkey mind screams hit him with twice the power. "AHHHHHHH!" as the blast hit S.K.

"But……how?" S.K muttered. "Like I said I won't do anything for you" Blade said as the black aura disappeared with a green one. "Back when Blade hit me with the monkey mind he sent along a small message, 'Antauri I know this won't kill you just trust me all of your teammates are alive just wait till the end and tell Chiro to have you both attack me later, please trust me' and it seems I was right to trust you Blade" Antauri explained as he put a hand on Blade's shoulder. "Thanks Antauri" Blade said, "and now it's over Skeleton King" Chiro said. "Yes, I believe your right, boy"; suddenly a wall appeared blocking Blade from Chiro and Antauri. "Don't worry Blade we're coming" Chiro said about to hit the wall. Suddenly hundred of formless "be careful Blade" Chiro said as the army attacked.

"You ungrateful beast, I gave you life and a purpose and this is how you repay me!" S.K screamed. "You gave me pain; while the monkey team gave me kindness do you have to ask why I'm siding with them?" Blade said. "I'll just have to reprogram you right after I break you!" as S.K ran towards Blade scythe out. "Try it" as he got his blades out.

S.K sliced down, but missed. Then Blade tried hitting him from behind his head, but S.K ducked and kicked Blade up. As blade fell he extended his blade and grabbed S.K weapon and hit him with his own weapon. S.K then shot lighting out of his staff and Blade blocked it and reflected it. The two continued to fight blast after blast, blow after blow, strike after strike until one of them fell from fatigue and that one was…………

….Blade. "I will not let you win!" Blade screamed as energy surrounded him and his red blades turned to blue and a huge ball of energy began to form in his hands. "I'm not dead just yet!" as Blade shot the ball of energy which hit S.K right out of the Citadel and after a few miles exploded.

Then the doors opened behind him to reveal Chiro and Antauri fighting hundreds of formless. "Formless stop" Blade ordered, and they did, "now you see that hole go through it" he ordered and they all jumped out of the hole. "How did you do that?" Chiro asked. "I use to be S.K slave remember, I led the formless" he answered. "Okay call the robot" Blade said. "We can not everyone still knocked out" Antauri said. "I got it" Blade said suddenly a strange energy came out towards the others and suddenly all of there wounds and body parts healed, leaving Blade tired. "Oh my aching head" Sprx said getting up. They all soon saw Blade and were about to attack, when Chiro got in the way and explained everything to them. "Please I beg of you" Blade said on his knees. Before they gave an answer the Citadel started to fall apart. The Hyper Force soon called the robot and they all were going to get on when they heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon my brothers?" and there stood Mandarin (his clone with blade and shield). "Go I'll hold him off" Blade ordered as the team left and Blade blocked a strike heading for Gibson, "I said GO!" And they started the robot off as Blade fought Mandarin still weak from fighting S.K and healing his friends.

As the robot flew off the Citadel exploded with Blade on it. "NOOOOOO" Chiro screamed. "H-h-he's dead" Chiro said. They then heard the sound of tapping, the window then opened to reveal Blade holding on to the rims of the window. "Blade" they all said happy. They soon allowed Blade in "thanks you guys and now" he said getting on all four. "I have done so many wrong deeds I ask you to forgive me" he begged. If you're asking for our forgiveness you already have it" Gibson said. "But if you're asking for our friendship, you got it" Nova said. "Thank you" he said. He then did the only thing you could expect after all he's bin through…he fainted. And so ends our story with the monkey team and there newest member heading home.

"So he thinks he won sorry, but evil is a lot stronger then that" as two pairs of red eyes saw the robot on an asteroid.


	7. The List

Hello all I just decided that I would put up a list of the Blade Trilogy so you can make sure you read it all.

1. Who am I? Up and you're on it

Rating: K +

2. Advance.

Rating: T

Status: Complete

Genre: Action/Adventure and Humor

Summary: Blade has been getting a series of nightmares, but now they're real, and to protect his family he must unleash what he once was.

3. Blade Alone

Rating: M (sorry if you're not old enough, and go read it if you are!)

Status: Incomplete

Genre: Action/Adventure

Summary: Blade goes to earth to discover his past, but now he must become a one monkey army to stop an evil force, protect his new friends, fight his inner darkness, and discover his past. Rated due to suggestible theme, violence, and language.

4. Past

Rating: T

Status: Not up yet

Genre: Drama

Summary: Classified!

5. Armageddon is on!

Rating: T

Status: Not up yet

Genre: Action/Adventure and Drama

Summary: CLASSIFIED!


End file.
